Episode 3-17
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Bobby Goldsboro * Susan Raye and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Buck Owens and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Wait for the Wagon" * Doc Campbell ** Don't give me nothin' for a bad cold * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** How well I remember my dear old Aunt Cynthia Sternwheeler. She used to drink a tiny portion of brown liquid from a bottle that she kept hidden under the sink every afternoon about three o'clock. Now I don't know what was in the bottle, but she said it sure helped her get through her ironing. * Kornfield Jokes * The Quilting Bee ** Fair for a fella to kiss and tell? * Salute! ** East Berlin, Connecticut, population 2,000 * Bobby Goldsboro ** "I'm a Drifter" * Roy Clark ** "Love Story" * Doc Campbell ** Vegetables are growing out of my body * Gordie's General Store ** Barbi'd like to try on that dress in the window * The Moonshiners ** Sunrise * KORN News * Samples Sales ** Modern furniture * Susan Raye ** "Cajun Train" * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, and Roy ** A magician's life I thought was the life for me No problems in that career could I see But practicin' my craft, I sawed my wife in half And the police arrested me for bigamy * Gordie's General Store ** Hire Minnie to do my worrying for me * Archie's Barber Shop ** Girdles * The Joke Fence - Gunilla ** Did you hear about the couple who were celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary? No, what happened? He gave her a thirty-two piece dinner set, teeth! * The Hagers ** "Love Won't Let Me Go" * Claude Strawberry, Country Poet ** "Peeping Tom" * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Boiled ham, sliced good an' thick And hoecake cooked done right quick And squash and onions cooked together And coffee that's good in any kind of weather * Stringbean, Grandpa Jones, Roy Clark, and Bobby Thompson ** "Old Joe Clark" * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** We don't expect to see Uncle Ralph for a while * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** You got so mad when we went to the formal That dress that you wore was sure to shock them You came in the room and got mad when I told you It's a very low neckline or a very high hem * The Culhanes ** Junior was attacked by the neighbor's dog * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Georgia Pineywoods" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Quilting Bee ** Football player * Pauline and Pierre ** Love song * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Life is like a football. Samuel a football When you get it down to the ten-yard line, and it looks as though you're going to score, nine times out of ten it'll blow up in your face. Explosion So long, sports fans. * KORN News * Archie Campbell ** "Scarlet Ribbons" * Bobby Goldsboro ** "Muddy Mississippi Line" * Salute! ** Blossom, Texas, population 816 * The Joke Fence - Barbi ** I crossed a long-haired bunny rabbit with a hippopotamus. What'd you get? A hippie hoppety hippo. * Kornfield Jokes * Doc Campbell ** Plain words * Gordie's General Store ** Free speech * Buck Owens and Susan Raye ** "Togetherness" * Doc Campbell ** Man who thought he was a rabbit * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield